


Tales from the university- A story about lesbians and a tentacle monster

by Raptarion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Multi, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories focusing mostly on the homestuck girls as students of an all girls college where apparently there isn't a single person who isn't super gay. Also in the woods next to the dorms, there is a pit with a tentacle monster in it.</p><p>This is basically nothing but me wanting to write lesbian and tentacle porn.</p><p>I do not guarantee that every chapter will contain smut, and will tell you if a chapter contains a distinct lack of sexy times.</p><p>Also, as you can see by the "No archive warnings apply" notice, there will be no tentacle rape. Nothing but consentacles in this AU. (Although there may be some light dub con, which I will be sure to warn you of at the beginning of any chapter that contains it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Rose falls into a tentacle pit

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly to establish some things about the AU and introduce Rose to the tentacle pit. No sex in this chapter. But I plan on there being some in the next.

"This idea was stupid. It was almost as stupid as my decision to follow through with it... and slightly more stupid than the fact that I'm talking to myself right now."

A light wind brushes against Rose's hair, offering a slight reprieve from the heat of the day. A pleasant aroma of flowers accompanies the breeze. There are the sounds of birds singing, and somewhere off the path there was rushing water. Rose looks up at the sunlight pouring in through the canopy of green leaves and sighs. It probably said a lot about herself that she couldn't find any enjoyment in this scene. It was almost ridiculous how perfect it was. What was the point of hiking if you couldn't bring yourself to crack a smile at was arguably the epitome of outdoor tranquility? The only was this moment could get any closer to an outdoors-man's wet dream is if a deer pranced onto the path and stood there, staring at her, as if to say "It is so good of you to finally come out here so that we can meet. I am your spirit animal."

"Then in the background some racist native american chanting starts to play," Rose says to herself. She giggles. That was actually a funny thought. Maybe she should share that with Dave. He'd probably get a kick out of it.

She brings her cell out, only to frown at the indicator that there was no signal out here. Probably easier to get one higher up... maybe she could climb a tree? She immediately dismisses this thought. She wasn't about to embarrass herself falling on her ass in a vain attempt to climb a tree. Even if she did find a signal up there, she wasn't going to be texting while balancing on the top branch of a tree. She looks around, and sees ground sloping upward to her right. It was off the beaten path, but the beaten path was overgrown and barely existent anyway. So why not?

She makes her way through the trees and up the slope. She tries to stick to places where the grass is shorter, and avoid any leaves from low growing vines. She didn't know nearly enough about the outdoors to determine what might cause a rash, so better to just avoid whatever she could. It would be easier to avoid everything if she just turned back and headed home now. But she came out here to have an outdoor picnic, and she was too proud and stubborn to leave until she had done just that. Even if the only person she was trying to prove anything to was herself, and she didn't even really care.

"...if I step in shit, I'll turn back. Have to have some limit to my pride, and being ankle deep in deer droppings seems as good a place to draw the line as any."

The terrain seems to slope more and more drastically as she moves forward. She finds a path of sorts where the ground didn't slope as steeply upwards, and follows it. After a while, the path rose up above the trees of the forest. On her left, she saw the canopy stretching outwards, so thick in some places she couldn't even see the forest floor. On her right, the hill this natural path was wrapping around. The way forward was easy enough for the most part. Steeper in some places than others, and rather rocky at random intervals, but otherwise perfectly navigable. Rose reaches the top of the hill to find a rather nice view of both the forest, and the town. She feels disheartened at how close it looked. All that walking, and she felt like she had barely gotten anywhere.

"Why did. I even. Bother?" Rose asks herself, pausing for breath every other word. She sighs in defeat and starts taking her lunch out of her backback. A thermos of juice, a sandwich wrapped in foil, a bag of chips (mostly crushed by the contents of her backpack she notes with annoyance.) She checks her phone again and is happy to see that, at the very least, there is a signal. She begins messaging her brother. At least she wouldn't have to spend her lunch break alone with nature.

"Dave. Are you there? I'd like to talk."  
"i bet i can guess what we're going to talk about"  
"you need money again"  
"No. My financial situation is perfectly stable at the moment."  
"finally managed to hold down a job for more than a week"  
"hot damn"  
"so proud of you sis"  
"when you go to store that extra money in the safe be sure to lift that bitch up and scope out the bottom"  
"there you will find a brotherly note expressing how proud i am of you"  
"I will be sure to have a moment of tearful gratitude at your handwritten praise of my hard work."  
"Then I will pretend that no such moment ever occurred so as to avoid any unsettling rumors that we actually care for each other in any capacity."  
"good"  
"dont want to go messing with the natural order by suggesting our family actually has feelings"  
"what did you want to talk about"  
"Well I decided to go on a hike today."  
"seriously"  
"you hiking"  
"Yes. I'm out and about in the woods as we speak. I took a break for lunch on top of a hill. The view is actually quite nice. It almost makes up for how horrible the walk here was."  
"sis there is something seriously wrong with the mental image you are conjuring for me"  
"you out in the world frolicking among the trees clashes with the quiet but snarky bookworm image you have cultivated for yourself"  
"do you even know anything about the outdoors"  
"Plenty. Just nothing that helps me with this trip in particular. Including how anyone enjoys this activity."  
"man you probably didnt even put sunscreen on"  
"Seriously? You're fussing over weather I put on sunscreen? You're like an overbearing mother."  
"true"  
"but im right arent i"  
"I've been in the shade of tree branches most of the time. I think I'm fine."  
"if you get sun burned i am going to laugh my ass off"  
"I'll be fine."  
"bullshit"  
"you always say you dont need sunscreen and you always get burned"  
"your skin handles the sun about as well as pocket lint handles an open flame"  
"Your concerns and analogies are dully noted."  
"so other than you having some sort of new age stroke and going for a walk in the woods how have things been out there"  
"Rather well. I've met some people. Managed to get a part time job. I don't have enough to pay for an apartment outside of the dorms yet, but my roommate is nice enough, so it isn't much of a bother."  
"how has our cousin been doing by the way"  
"ive been meaning to catch up with her"  
"Roxy has managed to make a lot of friends as expected. She's made a reputation for herself as the life of any party, so she gets invited to a lot."  
"you guys arent falling too hard back into the liquor are you"  
"We have managed to avoid any chronic inebriation Dave, no worries."  
"If I was back to my old ways do you think I would be spending a free afternoon out in the woods?"  
"you would if you got shit faced and decided to chase a squirrel out there or something"  
"but you also would be typing with the skill of a monkey so i guess you have a point"  
"Your concern is touching though."  
"alright this conversation is getting uncomfortably close to touchy feely territory"  
"Best we abort now before we start tearfully spilling out deepest feelings to each other."  
"couldnt have said it better myself"  
"enjoy your walk back"  
"and the sun burn"  
"Goodbye."

Rose slips her phone into her backpack, and stuffs her trash inside to throw away later. She may hate nature, but she was no litterbug. Then she starts heading back down the spiral path around the hill.

It was rather sudden. The feeling of the ground falling out from under her. She had been passing a particularly narrow part of the path. The steep slope below her, a near straight drop into the woods, didn't really bother her. She was not all that afraid of heights, and had faith the path she was on would hold. It had on her first pass after all. But then the ground gives way, the strip of dirt not as stable as she had first assumed. She falls heavily on the ground, and feels herself sliding down the dirt slope. She panics, and reaches out to grab onto something. Her fingers struggle to find purchase in the earth she was racing past. But all she manages to do is grab handfuls of the loose dirt that was falling down with her. She tries digging her heels into the slope to no avail. She has little time to react before she reaches a sudden drop off where the slope becomes steeper. Before, she had been sliding. But here she looses her orientation, and begins rolling. The world is spinning, and she can't keep track of what is up and down. She finds herself hitting the ground over and over again in her tumble down to the forest below. She curls up as best she can in her confusion, covering her head. She feels herself battered against the ground for what feels like an eternity.

Then she feels herself falling through open air.  
"I'm going to die." She thought to herself, preparing as best she can for her impact with the ground in the brief moment she as in the air.

The impact comes. But she is shocked at how soft her landing feels. Where she expected hard packed dirt, or jagged rocks, she instead felt... she wasn't sure what she felt. It was kind of soft. Moss maybe?  
She opens her eyes. She was lying on her back, staring up. Far above her, there were the leaves of the trees. Sunlight still speckles in serenely. She sees from her vantage point walls of rock on all sides. She was in some sort of pit. Maybe twenty feet long, and nearly as wide. She groans to herself at the effort she will need to go through to get out of here.  
She takes note of her injuries mentally. She felt sore all over. But she didn't think anything was broken at least. She could be bleeding though, or underestimating her injuries. She decides to do some flexing, clenching the muscles in her legs and arms. They seemed fine. Then she starts to gingerly pat her sore spots, as best she can without getting up. She really wasn't feeling up to that right now.

Satisfied that she wasn't too grievously injured, she lets her arms fall back down to her sides. They land on that soft stuff she landed on again. She blinks in confusion, and pats whatever she is lying on, trying to get an idea of what it was. It didn't feel like moss, that's for sure. It was... vines? They were thicker than she expected of vines, and didn't particularly feel like a plant either. With a groan she lifts herself up to a sitting position, and looks down at...

Tentacles. She was lying in a bed of tentacles. Milky white, most certainly not any type of moss or vine, and judging by the shifting of their form, alive.  
Rose's immediate reaction is one of fear. She lets out a startled scream, and shoots to her feet. She tries to back away from this strange thing she had landed on, but it filled the bottom of the pit. She stumbles to the ground as one of the tendrils wraps around her ankle. She kicks furiously and gets the thing off of her leg. She stands up again and reaches out to the wall. She needed to climb out. She reaches up to find a grip on the walls around the pit, trying to climb up to the edge. It seems so far above her head. She scrambles for a handhold, and tries pulling herself up. She feels the things wrapping around her legs and kicks furiously to try to escape and start climbing.

Faster than she expected from the haphazard attempts to get out, she reaches the lip of the pit. It practically seemed to rush down to meet her. She furiously pulls herself out of the pit, kicking off the last of the tentacles that were wrapped around her legs. She finds herself in a clearing, and bolts forward to the treeline. She turns before entering the woods, backing up, and looking at the pit to see if that... thing was following. She is happy to see that either it has no interest in keeping up with her, or is unable. She takes deep breaths to regain her composure, and calm her racing heart. Judging by how well she managed to get away from that hole, she probably was in decent enough shape to get back to campus as well.

She doesn't move for a while. She stands there, staring at the pit. A part of her is curious. She wants to go back and look at it again. That strange fauna she didn't even know existed. But after it had wrapped around her ankles trying to pull her down, it was probably not best to get too close. She had just decided to stick with the wisdom that curiosity killed the cat, when she noticed she was missing something. He backpack. She must have lost it while trying to escape the pit.

She tries to rationalize her decision to approach the pit with the excuse that she had to see if there was some way to get her phone back. Even though the rational side of her brain wasn't buying it. This was only an excuse to get another look. To satisfy her curiosity. She inches closer to the pit, ready to jump back if necessary. She sees the lightly shifting mass of tentacles again. From her new vantage point, and without her panic distracting her, she is able to see that the tentacles are rather varied in size. Some look to be nearly as thick as her torso, while others were as thin as her fingers. They were all very still, other than occasionally moving rather slowly for unseen reasons. Maybe it was just stretching?

After examining the creature for a short time, she sees her objective. Her backback is near the middle of the pit, on top of the mass of flesh. She tries to think of some way to reach it. Climbing back down there would probably be dangerous. It was at least fifteen feet down, and deeply entrenched in a writhing mass of possibly hostile flesh. She tries to think of some way, any way to reach it, without putting herself in danger.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any immediate solutions to this dilemma. The only way she was getting back her pack, was if she climbed back down to get it. She sighs, looking at her pack. Then she looks again at the walls of the pit. She was even more amazed at climbing out of this hole now that she saw just how deep it was. She was no athlete, and the walls of this pit were nearly vertical, with few footholds. She wonders how she managed to escape with those tentacles dragging down on her.

They... were dragging her down right? She thinks back. She doesn't recall anything really weighing her down. And she did get up that wall rather fast. At first she had chalked it up to adrenaline. But now, she wasn't so sure it was her own strength that had gotten her out of there. She looks down at her backpack. If it really hadn't tried to keep her in the pit, then it would be safe to go get her pack. Wouldn't it?

She slowly gets closer to the pit. Then she kneels down, and swings her legs over the edge. She grabs onto the edge of the pit, and starts to lower herself in. The reasonable half of her brain is split, half screaming at her to stop, half urging her to go on. She moves her foot around the wall, looking for a foothold. After finding one, she lowers down, looking for somewhere to place her other foot. And so she starts making her way down the pit. She has a lot of trouble finding places to hold her weight, and she begins to grow tired in this seemingly futile attempt to get to the bottom of the pit. Then her handhold gives way, and she finds herself falling down. She cries out, but stops falling sooner than she expected, landing in the pile of tentacles. Being in less distress than her last fall, she sees how she managed to not get injured after the steep drop. The tentacles had rushed out to meet her, then slowed her decent gradually. She's amazed that they have the reflexes and control to pull this off.

Finding herself once again on her back at the bottom of the pit, she lies still for a minute. The tentacles don't make any move to grab her now that she was at the bottom of the pit. She feels them beneath her. They seem almost like they are... breathing. Rising and falling very slightly every few seconds. She heard no rush of air though that would indicate breath. Maybe it was just very quiet, and hard to hear over the birds.

Rose stands, gingerly. She struggles to find sure footing on the mass of limbs. But she manages. She takes a few steps towards her backpack, and slips it back on. Then she looks up top of the pit again. She wonders how she is going to manage to get back up. No sooner does the thought cross her mind, then the tentacles start moving, wrapping around her legs. She looks down in fear, thinking that they had sensed her desire to leave, and were trying to keep her down here. But that was the opposite of their intentions. She feels herself being lifted up. The walls of the pit quickly fly past her, and she is placed gingerly on the edge of the pit by the tendrils. She looks back down at the pit, where the tentacles had returned to their resting state already.

Rose stays to watch for a minute more, before returning to her dorm. The long walk back, she considers everything that had transpired. She was mystified by the day's events, and her discovery.

When she enters her dorm, she is happy to see that her roommate is so far absent. She examines herself more closely in the full length mirror in their closet. She was covered in cuts and bruises, both small and large. Not to mention the disheveled state of her hair, and the dirt she was all but caked in. She was sore down to her bones, and just felt like collapsing. But she needs to clean up first. She hops in the shower, letting the water wash off the dirt and dried blood. It was an ordeal in itself getting all of the crap off of her. After washing off she dries herself, and retrieves the first aid kit the dorms kept in every bathroom. She pours antiseptic on as many cuts as she can reach, before bandaging them up. There are some on her back that she can't reach though.

Its at this point that the door to the dorm opens, and her roommate walks in.  
"Hey. I'm... oh god! Rose are you OK?"  
"Oh. Hello Aradia. I'm fine yes. I just... I was out hiking and, well."  
"Do you need to go to a hospital?"  
"No no! I think I'm fine. I'd rather not go unless I need to, and really, these wounds are all just skin deep."  
"Are you sure? It really seems like you should visit a doctor."  
"I'm not the biggest fan of hospitals to be honest. If I get worse I'll go ahead and go. But until then, I think I just need some first aid."  
"Well... alright."

There is an awkward silence. One that becomes more awkward when Rose remembers that right now, she's in nothing but a pair of panties.  
"Do you need any help? With the first aid?"  
"Oh. Right. I, uh, can't reach my back. Could you put on the peroxide and bandages for me?"  
"Absolutely!"

Rose sits on a stool, and lets Aradia get to work patching up her back. She hisses slightly at the antiseptic being dabbed onto her cuts with the cotton ball, and Aradia apologizes for it. Rose dismisses the apology, saying she only blames the hydrogen peroxide for the stinging, not her. They then wrap her up with gauze, the cuts being a bit too large for simple band aids. Soon enough, Rose stands with half her torso wrapped in bandages, much of her limbs covered in band aids, more bruises showing than normal skin, and over all looking pretty terrible. But she looked worse than she felt. She was more tired than pained.

"Thank you Aradia." Rose says, putting on a shirt, thankful to finally be covering up her nudity. Aradia doesn't seem to be as embarrassed as her.  
"It was no trouble Rose. You can always feel free to ask if you need help."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Rose says. She yawns and heads over to her side of the room.  
"Are you going to sleep?" Aradia asks, looking out at the sun. It was just starting to set, and it was still quite early.  
"Yes. All that walking and falling down cliffs really did a number on me."  
"OK. I'll be sure to stay quiet. Good night."  
"Good night." Rose says, laying down onto her soft bed, thankful for some rest. She looks out the window before closing her eyes, thinking about when she should next visit that pit. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with this information. Reveal it to the world? Bring the secret to her grave? All she knew for now is, she wanted to see it again.

She closes her eyes, and drifts away. Her wounds didn't trouble her in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to ask if you have any questions. Here are some bullet points about the AU so far in case I didn't explain them clearly.
> 
> -Everyone in this world is human. Aradia doesn't have horns or anything.  
> -Rose attends the all girls college with her cousin Roxy. All the alpha kids will be related to the beta kids as cousins.  
> -Rose has a part time job, and shares her dorm room with Aradia.


	2. Tentacle monsters are great things to bond over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose begins to learn more about her strange new discovery. But knowledge of the pit wasn't as exclusive as she originally thought.

It was four days later that Rose returned to the pit. She would have liked to return sooner than that. But sadly, obligations to classes and studying conspired against her. Not to mention the fatigue and pain grieving her as a result of her injuries, and her sunburn (which she made a point of not telling Dave about). She though she might be able to make it on the third day, but Roxy had wanted to spend time together. Rose knows she could have gotten out of it easily, but would have felt bad about it. Roxy was one of the few people she just couldn't flake on.

But finally, Rose was able to find the time to make it back out to the pit. She was only missing one class to do this. But she knew she could afford to miss an English class or two. She was confident in her grasp on the subject that missing one lecture on classical plays wasn't going to sink her chances of a good grade. The teacher loved her anyway because of her superior writing skills. She had not used that word specifically to describe them, but it was implied.

She peers over the edge into the depths of the pit. The tentacles were still there, despite some brief worries that they might have disappeared under mysterious circumstances in her absence. She looks again for a way to climb down, but some of the tendrils rise up to meet her before she spends too long looking. With only slight hesitation, she steps forward to meet them. They wrap around her torso, her legs, her arms. She finds the pressure they apply all at once unsettling and comforting. One the one hand, alien limbs were covering her. On the other, they were incredibly helpful. They lift her over the edge, before bringing her down to the bottom of the chasm. They unfurl from around her, letting her move unrestricted again.

She stands there, on top of the bed of tentacles, examining them in wonder. It still boggled her mind that such a thing could be found within walking distance of the town. But she couldn't stand there mystified forever, and so, began to examine them closer. She laid her hand on one of the larger ones. She noted that the... skin was rather smooth. And that it didn't give off much heat. It didn't feel quite like it was cold blooded. But it wasn't producing a lot of heat either.

Next, she wanted to find out if these things actually had a common body, of if they were all individual organisms with an incredible amount of coordination. Meaning that she needed to go deeper into the pit, past the tentacles, to find out where they originate from. She just gets around to picking a good spot to start moving the tendrils, when they start moving on their own. She watches with interest as they start peeling away a portal down past their many limbs. When they grow still, she carefully makes her way to the edge, and peers down. She sees, past innumerable layers of seemingly impossibly tangled tendrils, a large milky white body, the same color as the tendrils. She can only see a small part of it. But it looks like all of the tentacles in the pit grow out of it. Which answers her question. After getting a good look, the tentacles move back into place, and resume resting.

Rose looks at the tendrils below her, and recalls all of the times it has moved in any significant way. At first, she had chalked it up to the creature being benevolent, and intelligent. And while she was not ruling these things out yet, she was also beginning to think it was something more. The way it had revealed its' body to her just now. This was more than simply determining what she wanted or needed through context. It had understood what she was looking to do before she had even set out to do it.

She concentrates on one of the tentacles before her and, feeling a little silly, willed it to lift itself. No sooner had she though it, then the limb lifted up. She blinks in surprise. Then wills it to form a circle. It does so. She starts thinking up more and more shapes and contortions for this limb and others, watching in amazement as they follow her silent instructions. She held a metaphorical baton, and the tentacles danced to her whim. That settled it. This thing could read her thoughts. And was willing to do what she asked of it. She stops with the instructions, satisfied with the display of her power over the creature. To think, when she first laid eyes on it she was terrified. Now she calmly and confidently sat down here in its' den, ordering it to do what she asks.

She figures that, seeing as she planned on staying here for a while, she may as well make herself a bit more comfortable. She wills the creatures to make a sort of chair for her to rest on. She takes off her pack, and begins reading one of the books she had brought with her. School books. As much as she could afford to be lax with her attendance to her English class, she still needed to study a great deal to keep up with the rest of her classes. She thinks she might make a routine out of this. Coming to the pit for occasional study sessions. She thinks she could enjoy spending time with this strange creature. The walk here and back was annoying, but the exercise would probably do her good. And this whole "Fresh air" thing was growing on her. It took the edge off of trying to understand the material in her text books too.

"Whatcha doing?"

Rose nearly jumps out of her skin at the unexpected voice right behind her. She whips her head around to see who had said that.

She was greeted with the sight of a girl her age, with dark hair handing almost to her waist. The hair was dripping with water. All of her was actually. She had just gotten here from swimming nearby evidently. She was dressed in a one piece swimsuit decorated with designs of flowers in bright colors. A pair of goggles hung around her neck, almost as if everything else about her indicating she was a swimmer wasn't enough. Her arms were crossed, and she was looking down at Rose with an expression of curiosity.

"Who are you?" Rose asks, her heart still hammering from the surprise.  
"Feferi. What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who knew about Bubbles."  
"Bubbles?"  
Feferi points down to indicate the bed of tentacles.  
"Oh. Well, I confess I thought I was alone in this knowledge too. I'm Rose by the way."  
"How long have you been visiting her Rose?"  
"It's a her? How can you tell."  
"Well... I mean, I don't KNOW it's a girl. That's just what I like to think. I'm not entirely sure if Bubbles is either. A boy or girl that is." Feferi says.  
"It does seem possible it could lack a gender. That's what I had initially assumed in fact. And, to answer your previous question, I have not been seeing... bubbles for long. This is only my second visit. The first visit occurred a few days ago. When I fell down that hill up there."

Rose points up to where she had fallen from, and Feferi looks on with wonder.

"You are really lucky, you know that? If you had fallen much further in either direction, you could have gotten seriously hurt! Luckily, Bubbles is really good at catching cute girls. Aren't you Bubbles?"

One of the tentacles nudges up against Feferi's thighs, almost like a cat rubbing against someones legs. This gives Rose a moment to process the compliment Feferi had just given her. Almost without her even noticing it.  
"Yes. I suppose by that logic, I am lucky. But, wouldn't it have been more lucky if I had not fallen in the first place?"  
"But then you wouldn't have met her. Or me. And you would be out of two new friends!"  
"We're... friends?" Rose asks, taken aback.  
"Yeah! I mean, we share a secret pet tentacle monster. How can we NOT be friends?"  
"It's just... we don't even know each other. We met less than five minutes ago."  
"Well fine. Let's hang out then! We'll be great friends in no time, you'll see."

Rose considers the energetic girl before her. She had a huge grin on her face, and seemed eager to spend time with her. And, like she said, they did share a rather significant secret. And it would be nice to have someone to talk to about it. She might even be able to tell her some new things about the crea- about Bubbles.  
"Okay Feferi. That sounds nice. What would you like to do?"  
"Well I know the first thing I want to do. You only found her a little while ago right? And judging by that chair, you know she does whatever you say. What sort of stuff have you one so far?"  
"Other than orchestrate a silly little dance of geometric shapes and making this chair? Nothing."  
"Really? Ha ha! Wow. You have like, no imagination. Here! Let me show you something really cool."

Feferi curls herself up into a ball. Then some of the larger tentacles gingerly pick her up. Rose watches, curious as to where Feferi was going with this. Her curiosity turns to horror, as she watches the tentacle hurl Feferi into the air. Rose cries out in shock, watching her fly high into the air. High enough that, if she were to hit the ground, she was sure to get very hurt. She could even die if she landed wrong. Feferi unfurls herself from her curled up position while she is near the height of her jump. She spreads her limbs wide and gives a great cry of excitement and joy. This only serves to deepen Rose's distress though, as she watches Feferi tumble through the air back to earth, spinning wildly as she hurtles back down. Before she reaches the bottom though, the tentacles shoot out to meet her. They slow her fall gradually enough to stop her from getting hurt. But Rose is still shocked, her heart hammering away. Feferi does not share in Rose's distress though. She stands up from the soft pile of tentacles that had greeted her, and raises her fists to the sky.

"WOOOOO! That was GREAT! I don't have a way to measure it, but I think that was a new record! Did you SEE that!"  
"Yes. I did. And it nearly gave me a heart attack."  
"No need to worry. I've done this dozens of times. Bubbles never lets me get hurt."  
"You do this often? Why?"  
"Because it feels great! It's like riding a roller coaster. Only better, because you don't have to worry about all those harnesses that don't let you move at all."  
"After watching that display, I think I've found a new love of those harnesses."  
"Oh come on. Just try it. It's really fun!"  
"I really think I would prefer not to." "Well that's fine. There are other things she can do."

Rose feels some of the tentacles under her shift. Then she feels them lifting into the air. Rose clutches onto the tentacles, wondering what was happening. She sees the limbs moving all around her, creating a confusing cluster of limbs throughout the empty air of the pit. After a few moments, they stop moving. She looks around in confusion. There seemed no rhyme or reason to how the tentacles had positioned themselves. Feferi was balancing carefully on one, walking across it like a tightrope. Then she does a small hop, grabbing onto another tentacle before reaching the bottom, and using that to swing onto a platform made of the limbs.

"What is this?" Rose asks, peeking over the edge of her own organic platform. She was not afraid of heights. But being lifted into the air like this out of nowhere was unsettling. She was rethinking her stance on befriending this girl.  
"A park of sorts. Like a big jungle gym." She says, going across some sort of monkey bar inspired cluster of tentacles as she speaks.  
"I'm not sure I like this either." Rose says, telling the tentacles she was on to lower herself back to the ground.  
"Why? We can lower it closer to the ground if you like."  
"I'm just not a big fan of physical activities."  
Feferi sighs heavily, letting the rest of the tentacles return to their resting positions. "So. No tossing in the air. No jungle gyms. And nothing that involves exercise basically?"  
"Yes. Sorry. I suppose we don't share many interests."

Feferi slumps down a couple of feet from her, sitting cross legged and seeming to think.  
"Well... I suppose there's one thing I can think of you might like." Feferi says.  
"What would that be?"  
Feferi grins. "I'll show you." She says.

Rose watches as a few tentacles start to wrap up and around her torso and arms. Her curiosity is piqued, but she thinks that whatever this girl has in mind just isn't going to interest her. It seemed like they really didn't have anything in common.  
Feferi lets out a moan as the tendrils slowly work their way up. Rose feels as if the atmosphere has changed rather drastically. Feferi wasn't filled with quite the same energy as before. And the tentacles weren't making any monstrous structures or tossing her around like a rag doll. They were just slowly moving, enveloping her limbs.

Then one of them slides under her swimsuit. If Rose wasn't watching each tendril so closely, she might have missed it. But the one on her right arm had just poked under her swimsuit through the armhole. She watches dumbfounded as the tentacle makes its way under her suit, and starts wrapping around her breast. The other tentacle was making a similar path around her left tit. Feferi is smiling, focused on the tentacles wrapping around her. She lets out another moan.  
Rose wasn't expecting this. She was so shocked at this development that she couldn't do anything. Not even decide how she felt about it all.  
Meanwhile, the tentacles were continuing to fondle her. Even as they played with her breasts, another one was starting to rub along the crotch of her one piece. It pulls itself along her pussy in long strokes, giving rise to even more moans from the enthusiastic girl.

Rose can't bring herself to walk, or even look away. She just continues to watch Feferi use the flexible limbs to masturbate. The longer she watched, the more captivated she becomes. The initial shock had mostly worn off. Leaving her with a steadily growing arousal. She wants to see more. And as if in response, the tentacles start removing her swimsuit. They pull the shoulder straps down, until her breasts pop out over the top. The tentacles continue to grope them, but Rose is satisfied with the view of her breasts, capped with hard nipples and dark areola.  
They then move aside the crotch of her one piece, revealing curly, untrimmed pubic hair. And a large labia, glistening with arousal. This is mostly obstructed when the tentacle continues to stroke itself up and down her pussy, eliciting more moans from Feferi. Rose isn't sure when it happened exactly, but she was now aware that she had unbuttoned her pants, and now had a hand stroking her pussy through her panties. Feferi looks over to Rose, smiling. "Enjoying the show?" She asks between deep breaths. Rose assumes this question is rhetorical, considering how obviously she was masturbating right now.

She starts to feel tentacles against her legs. She doesn't consider what motivated the tentacles to move up her pant legs right now. Maybe Feferi had told them to start assisting her in getting off. Maybe they had responded to a subconscious desire of her own. Or maybe they had acted of their own accord. But she was too distracted by the mutual masturbation of herself and Feferi to really care about the why. All she knew was, there were now a small cluster of tentacles rubbing against the outside of her pussy, and they felt a lot better then what she was expecting. She pulls her hand away, letting them do the work.  
They soon decide that their job would be easier without her clothing in the way. She is shifted about by the stronger tentacles to more easily remove her pants. Her underwear quickly follows, and she soon sits bare from the waist down. Her legs are spread to give them better access to continue stoking her. The entire time she keeps her eyes on Feferi, watching as one of the tendrils starts to penetrate her, while another continues to rub against her clit. She continues to make louder and louder noises of approval as time goes on.

Feferi had been content to let the tentacles do all the work up until this time. But the closer she got to climax, the more she was helping herself along. She was grabbing onto her breast with one hand, and rubbing her clit with the other. A cluster of tentacles was pushed against her back so she could stay sitting up. She was making sure Rose still had a good view of what was happening. And this came with the extra benefit of getting to keep a good view of Rose getting worked over by her own tentacles. The excitement of being watched like this, by someone who was basically a stranger. It was amazing. And for her to be getting off on it too just made it all the better. She had been worried that she was going to run off, disgusted. But she had stayed. Started masturbating herself. She was just as perverted as herself. She grinds down on the tentacle fucking her, feeling herself screaming out as she gets closer and closer to orgasm. She focuses on Rose.  
"A stranger is watching me cum." She thinks to herself. "A stranger is masturbating and watching me cum."

She's screaming out in joy as she cums. The tentacles continue to fuck her, trying to extend her orgasm. Eventually they slow down. The one insider her pulls out, but the ones around her breasts continue to squeeze lightly. Feferi breaths deeply, still in bliss. She had just fulfilled one of her biggest kink fantasies. She still couldn't believe it. She looks at Rose, still working towards her own orgasm, rubbing her clit as the tentacles continue to stimulate the rest of her pussy. She decides she wants to get closer, and make the most of this moment.

It almost felt strange to Rose for the air to be devoid of the sounds of Feferi's screams now that she had climaxed. But Rose was still enjoying the view. Watching her rest, her breasts rising and falling with her deep breathing, naked and still aglow from her orgasm. It was almost as sexy as watching her getting fucked and masturbating.  
Then she stands up and starts walking over. She stumbles a bit half was over. Evidently not as sure footed on the tentacles right after an orgasm. A few feet away, she stops to strip fully out of her swimsuit, leaving it where it lie, and taking the last few steps over to her. Rose watches with anticipation, unsure of what she was planning to do. Feferi kneels down next and looks right at her.  
"Hey." She says.  
Rose stifles a chuckle. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. But it wasn't that. It just seemed way to casual for the situation.  
"*Snort* Uh... hey." Rose says, smiling.

Feferi reaches a hand out to brush her hair, and wrap around the back of her head. She starts leaning in, and Rose's heart starts hammering even more than it had. Feferi stops before going in all the way, like she was expecting Rose to stop her. As if. Rose reaches out with her own hand, and pulls her in the rest of the way. Their mouths meet and they start kissing. Feferi pushes her down lightly onto her back, not breaking lip contact the entire time. She shifts her body until she is straddling Rose's stomach, leaning down with her hands on either side of her head. Rose is perfectly fine with this position, feeling Feferi's lips on hers. Her crotch on her abdomen. And tentacles continuing to rub against her pussy and clit. She hugs Feferi closer, not able to get enough of the sexy woman making out with her. She feels the weight of her body pressed against hers, her tongue in her mouth, her still damp hair cascading onto the sides of her face.  
"Falling off that cliff was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Rose thinks to herself. Then she giggles, and Feferi pulls back.  
"What?" She asks, seeming to be infected by the laughter and giggling a bit herself.  
"Nothing. I just, thought of something funny."  
"What is it?"  
Rose reaches up to bring Feferi back down into their kiss. "I'll tell you later."

They continue to swap spit, Feferi reaching down to cup one of her breasts while they do so. Rose feels herself getting closer with the continuing work of the tentacles. She grips Feferi a bit tighter as it washes over her, curling her toes and enjoying the euphoria. She doesn't stop kissing Feferi the whole time. A few minutes later, having more or less rode out the high of her orgasm (but still not done with the high of Feferi's company) Feferi breaks the kiss.

"You think you're getting close?" Feferi asks.  
"Close?"  
"To coming."  
"I already did. A few minutes ago."  
"...really? Are you sure?" Feferi says, perplexed.  
"If I came? Yes. I'm pretty sure."  
"Ha ha! Wow. I didn't even notice. You didn't make a sound or anything. That's surprisingly fitting."  
"Fitting?"  
"Yeah. You're kind of quiet and reserved. So you being able to cum without me even noticing just seems so you."  
"I... am going to take that as a compliment."

Feferi leans down and gives her a peck on the lips. "That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah. It was... a lot more than I was expecting to happen today. But I'm glad it did."  
"Me too. We should do this again some time."  
"I should probably be getting back to my dorm now."  
"You go to the local college?"  
"Yes. Do you?"  
"Yeah. I don't live in the dorms though. My family owns a house nearby."  
"Maybe I'll see you around campus, now that I'll be looking for you."  
"Yeah! But, let's exchange numbers so we can keep in touch. And set up another date." Feferi says, with a grin.

Feferi gives Rose her number to store on her phone. Rose gives Feferi her number as well. She assure Rose that she can remember it until she gets to her phone. After that, they get redressed, and have Bubbles lift them out of the pit. They walk back to campus together, talking about their subjects. Feferi was apparently majoring in marine biology, and having trouble with English. Rose offers to tutor, and Feferi makes a joke about how they would probably have trouble focusing on the subject when they inevitably got distracted by... other activities.

When they reach campus, they split up, and Rose heads back to her dorm, aglow with the feeling of having a new girlfriend. Well, she's pretty sure that's what they are at least. They did just have sex, and Feferi had made it clear they were probably going to do so again. Unless maybe Feferi was only interested in being sex friends. Although, Rose feels she can probably be fine with that as well. As long as she got to see her again. She'd never felt as free of her inhibitions before as she had with Feferi. She could get addicted to this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at first I thought the beginning of this chapter was dragging on a bit long, and considering cutting it down. But couldn't think of a way to do so without getting rid of the feeling for Rose trying to learn more about the tentacles, or making it feel rushed. It also gives a nice buildup to Feferi appearing out of nowhere and surprising Rose.
> 
> I'm also not entirely satisfied with the name Bubbles, but It's not really official. It's just something Feferi calls it. Other characters, as they discover it, may give it other names. I'm probably just going to always think of it as the tentacle monster.
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be. I'm not sure who or what I want to write about. Inspiration will come eventually, but sorry if it takes a while for the next installment of lesbian tentacle sexy times.


End file.
